


Inhumanly human

by Timebreaker



Series: I accept the responsability of my actions [5]
Category: Persona 3, Persona 5, Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth, Persona Series
Genre: Original Character(s), POV First Person, Ship in the background
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26360383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timebreaker/pseuds/Timebreaker
Summary: Creación.Destrucción.Amor.Odio.Tantas contradicciones permeaban la patética mente humana... y estaba forzada a observar su miserable desenvolvimiento desde su lugar en el Inconsciente Colectivo.
Relationships: Arisato Minato/Mochizuki Ryoji, Mochizuki Ryoji/Persona 3 Protagonist, Mochizuki Ryoji/Yuuki Makoto
Series: I accept the responsability of my actions [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1299776
Kudos: 3





	Inhumanly human

**Author's Note:**

> +10 p. Para quien adivine el nombre de esta entidad!!

Gritos.

Lo único que escucha son…

Susurros.

Pude ver con claridad, desde su lugar, las miles de capas apiladas para formar el mundo a sus pies.

La borrosa mancha se expande, lenta pero segura. Rápidamente titubeante.

El insecto que se llama a si mismo Dios del Control mueve erráticamente los hilos de sus marionetas. Una imagen patética. Una existencia patética encerrada en su propia burbuja. Completamente removida de las miles de luces que palidecían las estrellas y las sombras que palpitaban en cada recoveco de esta realidad inmaterial.

Desvía su mirada del miserable espectáculo cuando siente una presencia cerca. Es pequeña y casi imperceptible, pero es tan familiar como la suya propia.

Un fragmento. Una identidad que es capaz de separarse del todo a voluntad…

Se mueve con propósito, como ha tomado por hacer desde que uno de los Azules se ha hecho a la tarea de dispersar Erebus cada vez que se reforma.

Observa a la frágil y testaruda criatura, cuyo lazo permanente con su mayor exponente jamás es cortado. Ve como su mirada se alza en espera de la respuesta que siempre viene de la creación más reciente dentro de esa realidad. Su mirada brillante como las estrellas más allá de los confines

Los ojos en la dorada puerta se mueven impacientes, curiosos, conocedores.

Uno de tantos se posa en su existencia. Curioso. Entendido.

Evita demostrar reacción pero sabe que es inútil. Madre siempre sabe.

No toma nada de lo que los humanos llaman “tiempo” para que el otro fragmento caiga, como una gota de luz sobre un espejo de agua, entre la suave caída de plumas negras.

La danza que realizan es…

Conmovedora.

Repugnante.

Sus ojos se desvían a su derecha, a las líneas interminables de imágenes que forman el árbol deformado dentro de una burbuja de tormentas.

Puede ver a su creador, el Dios de la Tormenta, …

… en su cima.

… encerrado en uno de sus constructos.

Las raíces del árbol, al igual que la mancha, empujan por extenderse más allá de sus confines. Raíces, torcidas y frágiles, de imágenes distorsionadas. Y ramas inmovibles y putrefactas que caían sin gracia como las extremidades de una carcasa sin vida.

En silencio sopesa sobre la abundancia de insectos en el último tiempo.

Trozos desgarrados que se piensan a sí mismos tan capaces como su origen. Un espectáculo denigrantemente entretenido.

Puede sentir la mirada de Madre aún sobre su ser. Puede sentir las cintas ilusorias del Dios de los Lazos rozando sus cercanías sin realmente tocarle, probablemente temeroso de que las desgarrara al segundo en que hiciera contacto con su forma. Puede escuchar el interminable canto de aquel recoveco entre ese mundo y el otro.

Era irritante.

Más allá, el árbol de imágenes decaídas se disuelve en la inexistencia. Pero la Tormenta permanece, si bien más calmada, callada. Apenas existente.

Que decepcionante.

Devuelve su mirada al frágil mundo sobre su cabeza. No le es ninguna sorpresa encontrarse con la mancha completamente removida. El Dios del Control, patético constructo humano, ha desaparecido en la infinidad del Mar de Almas tras explotar su burbuja.

Las luces brillan con más fuerza.

Las sombras no dejan su doloroso palpitar.

Un par de sus ojos puede verlos…

Ver a esa especie tan-

… Sonríen en su victoria. Creen toda su penuria acabada.

Quiere reír.

Quiere gritar.

¿Qué tan engreídas podían llegar a ser esas criaturas? Ciegas como estaban al verdadero alcance de sus acciones y lo efímero de sus resultados. Ilusas e ignorantes de su insignificante papel protagónico.

Más preocupadas en remover los síntomas, permitiendo a la enfermedad continuar su camino sin mayores dificultades. Dejándole consumir el cuerpo, pudriéndolo de adentro hacia afuera mientras continúa sobreviviendo. ¿Pero qué más podría esperarse de ellos?

Víctimas.

Victimarios.

Marionetas desesperadas.

Marionetistas inconscientes.

Su mirada se divide.

Uno de sus ojos se fija en el mundo a sus espaldas.

Un par le devuelve la mirada a su Madre, con lo que espera sea una apariencia desinteresada.

Otro par se enfoca en el suave mecer de flores, en las plumas negras y la gota de luz. Estos detienen su enfermante dulce baile. Las flores se congelan como si nunca hubieran sido algo más que una imagen. Y los fragmentos se separan para volver a sus totalidades respectivas hasta el momento en que volvieran a encontrarse para repetir su baile.

Finalmente vio el Océano cubrirse de…

…tranquilidad.

…caos.

Y en este estado solo podía oír…

…susurros.

…gritos.


End file.
